werewolves in magix
by floraandhelia4eves
Summary: helia and his family are werewolves, but their not their typical werewolf. they don't eat people, and they don't hurt people. the specialists meet the winx but one winx girl has a secret, and it's not just that she used to live here before.when the winx and specialist find themselves in a tight situation; what will happen? and who with be the hero's hero?
1. Chapter 1

**First off helia isn't a specialist, he's a lupine and his group doesn't get along with the specialists.**

" did you here" Brandon asked

" here what" riven asked not really caring

" about the six new chicks that transphered here" sky told him

"oh yeah. a new girl named tecna was in my computers class along with her friend musa" timmy said

" yeah me and Brandon met to girls named bloom and stella, they were perty cute if you ask me" brandon sai them as they walked down the corridor, to lunch.  
>"i met this girl named layla and her friend flora. they seem nice" nabu told them as they took a seat at their saw the the girls enter the canteen, and sky waved them over.<br>" hey girls" brandon said eyeing stella.  
>" hey"layla waved. after everyone started talking and was getting to know eachother flora started to look around and noticed the lupines which consisted of helia, dagger,ryan, , and destinee.<br>"who are they" flora asked. nabu looked behind him to see who she was directing to.  
>"who, the lupines" nabu asked<p>

" there just a bunch of queers" riven dismissed them

"or freaks" Brandon chuckled

" did you ever meet them" tecna asked

" lets just say they aren't from around here " timmy told them.  
>" the legend is that they stalk the forest looking form any wondering sttrangers and tourcher them until they die"nabu said<p>

"so if you don't want to get hurt, don't pass the river that leads to and old mansion" riven warned them. the rest of the day went on as usual and the winx,specialists. and lupines stayed after school, but only the specialists and winx mingled

** WITH THE LUPINES**

"forget it Ryan, you'll always be second best" dagger chucked getting everyones attion

"what, second best for murdering people" nabu asked

" what the...oh yeah it's just the rumor you spread about my family because were different" megan stepped in

" guys lets just go get the pups before something bad happens" helia said trying to break it up

" shut it helia" Lauren said

" can everyone just stop being a bunch of idiots, guys we need to go get spirit, paige, and emily. so helia's right lets go before we do something we regret" dagger said

" whatever" the rest let out a low growl at their cousions, but left peacefully. they walked to alfea elementary school and were met by three little kindergarteners.

" helia!helia!" a little girl with saphire eyes, and white hair with raven blue ends.  
>" what's up " he chuckeled at his little sisters reaction<p>

"we get to go on a field trip into the forest" emily said excitedly

" where into the forest" there older siblings became worried " don't worry it's in our territory, and our allies" paige told them and they all mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"can we go" the asked in unison. they all looked at eachother, then at the little girls

" only if you girls promise to stick together" megan told them

"yippy" Emily started jumping up and down.

"yes" Paige said in victory

"por fin" spirit said in her packs native language**( their native language is spanish, and por fin means finnaly)** everyone started laughing

"spirit, can you ever stop excelling faster than us in the packs history and culture" paige asked. spirit pushed her glasses up and started giggling.  
>"sorry" she said, but had a smile on her face.<br>" i think the only reason she excells is because she actully has a passion to learn about out history and culture" destinee said

" well it's not our fault we can't sit still for more than five seconds" paige shrugged and started walking into the forest. the older people chuckeled and shook their heads and started following her.  
>" race ya home" emily said<p>

"your on" Ryan said as they howled and grew wolf ears and a tail

"who wants to joins us "ryan asked. everyone, but helia and spirit howled and had the same out come. they all started running, and left helia and spirit alone.

" do you wanna go to the lake " helia asked.

" but i thought we can't it's too close to the human world" she looked at her brother.

"yes, but it's a great way to cool off steam exspecialy if it was stressful" he picked her up " was your day stressful" she asked as she played with helia's hair. it was in short spikey fringes. **( season 4 look)**  
>" you could say that" he told her<p>

" what's so relaxing about the lake" she asked

" the sound of the flowing water the sounds of nature draws you in and the smell of the wild flowers that surround you" he smilled

"oh, helia..." she trailed off

" yes, spirit" he asked

"can i wolf out " she asked " yes you may were in deep enough, and rarely anyone comes to the lake

" he said. spirit let out a small howl. she grew a white tail with a raven tip. her ears were pure white though. when they came to the lake helia sat down near a weeping willow tree and set spirit in his lap.

"helia, how came people spread rumors about our pack" she asked. helia let out sigh.

"because were different and people belive people that are different are monstors." he exsplained to his curios little sister, who was playing with the vines from the tree.

"are there others like us" she asked

"yes, and some are very nice. some may not know one another but even though they can tell by sent and if someone start to mess with one; it doesn't matter if you know eachother or not they will jump right in and they will all teach them a lesson or two" helia pictured a girl from his youth with carmel hair and blonde bangs. this was the first time spirit has seen her brother smile in a long time.

"spirit, helia, where are you guys" they herd megan calling them.

"we better go home now it's getting late" helia said and picked her up again.

"why do you carry me so much, you know i can walk" she asked. helia looked down at her and smiled. he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
>"so i know your safe" he wispered in her ear. they walked to an old mansion that looked like it was for a bunch of witches.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"wow, you guys were right they act like murderous killers" stella said " don't worry we'll pretect you" brandon said " I don't think they're that bad. you guys were way out of line" layla stepped in "what?" Bloom screetched "i agree with layla" flora said " why are you one of them" sky said eyeing the two.  
>"no, were just saying,you didn't need to jump to conclusions" layla put a hand on her hip. "right, flo"<br>"hauh...oh, yeah,right" she said " i have to go i'll meet you at school tomarrow" she said and left.  
>"what's up with her" riven asked " nothing, just...it's nothing . i'll go talk to her" layla said as she ran after her friend.<p>~ the next day~<p>

WITH THE LUPINES "girls, we have something for you" magan said "what is it, are we in trouble" spirit asked worried "oh no, sweetie" lauren said to her younger cousion.  
>" what is it then" emily asked clearly getting anxious " we wanted to give you these" destiney said and gave each a watch.<br>"cool, i know there watches but what are they for" paige asked "they are ordinary watches right"  
>"no there shifterscommunicaters" destiney said to them.  
>"wait, i'm confused " emily said " for once i'm not the only one" spirit said, and everyone started to laugh " the shifters are conected to your bio symbols." lauren told them " what's a bio symbol" paige asked " spirit, care to exsplain. if we exsplained you girls probly won't understand" helia asked his sister "of course" she said. " if i'm correct a bio symbol is the symbol of wich family were born into." she told them " like the full moon with the three scratch marks in the middle we all have" emily asked "no, that is telling everyone that were lupines" spirit said. "the bio symbol is the symbol that appaers on our wrists when were onld enough. sibling share a symbol. so that is why we say it tells what family we belong to" " exactly" destinee said" helia, what have you been reading this girl for a story " she asked him. he started to chuckel "she picks it out and i translate" he told them "i'm still a little confused whatare the shifters for we already know how to shift" paige asked " the shifters help control your powers and when you achive your levels you gain more powers that deal with you specialalitys" megan told them " trust me you want them. there super cool and not to grilish"ryan told his sister " even though a bunch of girls designed them" dagger added " hey,..." lauren started but her mouth was covered by megan.<br>" dagger apologize, please...ow! you bit me" megan said " ok, lets just get these girls to school and then us to school before we get detenchion" helia desided to step in.  
>" this isn't finished" lauren scolded dagger.<p>

ALFEA ELEMENTARY

" is every one ready" miss miranda asked happily.  
>"yeah" everyone yeld. miss miranda took everyone to woods and everyone was in groups of four,but the three a little girl with orangeishbrownish hair was left was the new girl in the class and nobody wanted to have her in their group.  
>"miss miranda, we can take her" spirit said sweetly. miss miranda smiled at the groups kindness for the new student. she sent the girl over to spirits' group and she just stood their like the odd man out.<br>" hey, don't start acting like spirit when she thinks she's the third wheel" emily said and smiled "i'm emily, what's your name"  
>"i'm miele, thank you for inviting me to your group" she said and smiled "don't sweat it. we did the same thing with spirit, even though we were in preschool though" paige said and spirit started blushing.<br>"realy, miele asked with hope in her eyes"  
>"yeah, and later on we found out were cousions"<br>"oh" everyone saw her hope dwindle.  
>"so, why did you invite me to your group. other than you guys feeling sorry for me" meile asked "because, your a lupine and us lupines need to stick togather. atleast that's what my brother says" spirit told her "i'm paige by the way" paige wrapped an arm around meile and they started walking.<br>"alright everyone, find your body in the group" miss miranda told everyone. paige paired up with emily, and spirit went with miele.  
>(i don't know what to write so skip to 30 minnutes into the walk)<br>"hey what do ya know, it's the losers of the school" laughed a boy with brown hair "leave us alone, luke" paige growled "i don't think so" luke smirked, and two more guys came up by him.  
>"miele go catch up to the group" spirit instucted "but, were in my territry if you guys get lost,you'll need me" miele instructed "we know these parts and we grew up here plus were close to some friends of our pack they will help us just go" spirit said to her. relunctently miele left " i got spirit" said a boy with dirty blonde hair.<br>"mitch, just don't hurt her to bad" a boy whith black hair smirked. they started comeing towards the girls. they backed up to the edge of a steep one push the girls were sent over the edge in to a shallow creek. "is everyone alright" paige asked "i think so" spirit said "i'm not so shure" emily winsed as she tryed to two girls helped emily stand. once on the bank spirit checked her anckel " am i gonna live doc" emily said and putting a hand on her forehead being dramatic " at least you didn't get any brain damage" paige said.  
>" no, but we did lose brain cells" spirit rubbed her head. she took out bandage wrap, and started to bandage her foot.<br>" does, any one know where we are" paige asked " i don't know,but i do know if we howl the other wont be able to hear us" spirit said " what about shasta and his pack maybe their close enough to hear us" emily suggested " good thinking em" paige said " no, not good because there are other packs remember, and some aren't the friendlist for humans or half humans" spirit said "what do we do then" paige asked " were tame, not wild"  
>" actully..." spirit stood up and started pacing " what is it" emily asked " there's something me and my brother have been hiding from you guys" she said " and that is what" paige asked getting a little worried, but it was comeing out as anger.<br>"were half wild. when you guys go run off he teaches me the olden ways of the wild" she exsplained "so you know how to survive in the wild alone" emily asked " kinda, i know the basics but the basics can get you only so far" she told them " so thats the reason you excell faster than us. you've already learned this before" emily said " yeah" she said " so, have you ever used the shifter, before" paige asked "yeah, but you need to be fluent in our native language. that's why they gave you it now so when your older you can activate it."  
>"how many powers do you have" emily asked " my spells are the basics which everyone starts with, and like ten other spells" she said " what" they asked amazed " yeah" she sat down " can you shift"<br>"no"  
>"no!" they said " sorry, their not toys. their wepons" she told them " when will we able to activate them, besides when we know fluent spanish" paige asked "when you get your bio symbol" she told them "well what are we suposed to do now" emily asked " one of us should go get help" paige said " who" emily asked " obvisioly not you, so spirit" paige said "me" she said " you said so yourself you are part wild lupine, if you run into trouble you can easily get out of it"<br>"i said i know the basics" she told her " come on, you need to" emily said "but paige is faster and all she needs to do is catch up to miele, this is her terf." spirit told them.  
>"dude, you are faster than you give your self credit for" emily encouregded her " ok, tecnicaly this is an enmergency, but it realy depends on the stituation" she stood up and rolled up her sleeve revealing her bio symbol on her wrist.(the different symbols will be up once i get my my camera fixed. and please don't judge them too much i'm horrible at drawing)<br>"what are you kids doing here" flora was in the forest and saw the three "who...who...who are you" spirit asked ""my sister miele, told me some of her friends were here and needed help" she told the group "wait, if your here does that mean the other lupines are here" emily asked "no, it's just me" she came towards them."what happened" she asked seeing emily's bandeged foot "boys, is what happened." paige crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "what my cousion is saying, is some of the boys in are class pushed us down the hill and it's too steep to climb. and we refuse to leave another behinde" spirit said " you girls are realy brave, and smart" she said " can i try healing your friend" " yes, please" spirit said. flora kneeled down to emily and put her hands on heankle and leg, a green glow surounded the two. after the glow faded away emily's anckel was heald.  
>"thank you miss" emily smiled " you can call me flora, what are your names" "i'm paige"<br>"call me emily" "spirit, miss flora"  
>"spirit, why does that sound familar" flora said to herself " well, you three should get back to your class , there not to far from here just head straight" she directed them to their group "thank you" they all said and raced back to the class. by the time they got there the field trip was over.<br>" hey, so i see my sister fund you guys alright" meile said once they were back in the class room "thanks miele"emily thanked her "no proble. i just hope she didn't get in trouble" "don't worry she didn't, our older siblings go to redfoutain high school, and they are already out" paige said " thanks, well school is almost over so what do you wanna do " emily asked "so who's ready for halloween" spirit asked " we all are" miele laughed " maybe our pack will make an allience with yours" emily said "my sister and i are lone wolves. we have no pack" "were sorry" emily said "it's fine "  
>"maybe you guys could become part of our pack" paige said happily. none of them noticed spirit recording the conversation or the fact she was recording everything from the time the trip started to now.<br>"maybe"meile smiled

hey there! i own nothing, i know i foregot that in the last chapter. so i hope you liked this chapter. so will the lupines except flora and miele or will they turn them out? tell me what you think should happen and don't foreget please review


End file.
